


The Wolfboy

by Havoka



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Werewolf AU, a lot of the general world lore for this story was borrowed from Gil McKnight's Garoul series, actually pretty much all of it, don't sue me Gil I love your books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havoka/pseuds/Havoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I hear they have two pups. A young daughter, and a boy about your age.”</p><p>Emily gnawed at the bones of their meal. “I don’t want to date wolf boys,” she said around her mouthful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This fic was largely a test for typing on my new tablet & bluetooth keyboard, and was not handwritten first (I usually handwrite all first drafts), so it might read as a little more "choppy" than my other stories. I was on the fence about sharing this one, but the world needs more Emmatt, so here's my contribution :P

Emily’s mother had always warned her not to date human boys. _They will never understand you,_ she used to tell her. Emily, being the stubborn pup that she was, of course did not listen. When she caught the eye of their class president Mike Munroe, there was no way she was going to turn him down. They went on several dates and became pretty serious.

Then one full moon night he had wanted her to stay over later than they’d planned. Forever a sap, Emily had reluctantly agreed to stay just a _little_ while longer.

She’d been single since that night.

She couldn’t exactly blame Mike for being afraid of her. How was a simple human supposed to react to the sight of his thought-to-be-human girlfriend sprouting fur and claws and growing several feet taller right in front of his eyes? It probably didn’t help that she’d also shattered one of his windows trying to escape after her transformation. Thankfully he didn’t seem to be telling anyone about it – at school he just avoided her. Em didn’t blame him. She wished she could avoid herself.

Needless to say, since that disaster Emily hadn’t been very eager to plunge back into the dating scene. She wasn’t exceptionally lonely, though sometimes she found herself wishing she had someone to lean on besides her always-busy parents.

Then one night at dinner her parents delivered some news to her.

“A family of Weres is moving in just a few blocks away from us,” her father said, seemingly out of the blue.

Her mother nodded. “I hear they have two pups. A young daughter, and a boy about your age.” She turned to look at Emily.

Emily gnawed at the bones of their meal. “I don’t want to date wolf boys,” she said around her mouthful.

Her mother shrugged her bony shoulders. “All right. I just thought it might be worth mentioning.”

“They’re from a good clan,” her father said. “Respected.”

“Cool.” Emily threw her head back and caught the bone in her mouth. She continued to chomp mercilessly upon it.

Em had foolishly assumed her parents to have taken her hint. Then, two weeks later, they were forcing her to come with them to welcome their new “neighbors” (seriously, they lived like fifteen minutes away – at that distance Emily was _pretty sure_ people weren’t required to bring housewarming gifts and do meet-and-greets). They got on her ass about it for days, until she finally agreed to tag along.

She knew what it was all really about. Her kiss-ass father wanted to get in good with a Big Name Clan.

She was tempted to dress like shit to spite her parents, but her inner fashion conscience simply would not allow it. She must have inherited some of her father’s kissassery. _Regardless of what Mom and Dad want, I’m still meeting new people, and a prestigious clan at that. I couldn’t live with making a horrible first impression._

And so, the night of the meeting, Emily wore her most expensive shoes, her Marchesa purple dress, and her favorite diamond necklace. These Weres might have been prestigious, but what Emily lacked in social standing she made up for in style. Hopefully that would blindside them enough that they would see past her family’s less-than-stellar social reputation and walk away from the encounter with a good lasting impression.

The new Weres’ house looked like any other on the block. The only difference was that Em immediately picked up on the heavy wolf scent around it. They’d already marked their turf. Pretty ballsy.

As soon as her father rang the doorbell they heard a voice inside. _Someone’s at the door!! Someone’s at the door!!_ This was followed by bounding footsteps, and concluded with the door yanking open.

Emily blinked a few times at the sight of the boy enthusiastically greeting them at the door. He was cute – actually, he was really handsome. His taut flesh rippled with muscle beneath the surface, and his eyes were alight with curiosity at the newcomers to his den.

Em had heard stories about the Weres of Wolf Valley, where this clan apparently hailed from. They weren’t as “domesticated” as the city wolves like Emily’s clan. Its inhabitants operated under very different cultural and social expectations than those of human-dominated areas. It was the supposed birthplace of their kind, and the clans that held power there were ancient.

She’d never met a Wolf Valley Were before. In fact, she’d never met a wolfboy her age before. They locked eyes immediately. Emily could smell his musky, healthy wolf scent from where she stood on the front steps. She had the decency to look away – he apparently didn’t. She could feel him staring at her as he welcomed them inside.

Her parents immediately engaged his parents in small talk, asking them how they liked the city, what school they were planning on enrolling their pups in, all that boring crap. Their daughter made an appearance at one point, a young girl of only probably twelve or thirteen. Emily politely greeted her, and she did the same, but when she noticed her brother hanging around Emily she quickly dispersed. Emily cursed internally at the loss of a good distraction.

“Hi,” the wolfboy said once his sister was out of the room. “I’m, uh, I’m Matt.”

“Hi.” Emily folded her arms and leaned against one of their armchairs, glancing out a nearby window.

She could still feel his gaze on her. Her face flushed a little. She could smell him even from here, and it was making her stupid dog side act all weird. Human boys never did this to her.

“…I’m Emily,” she added after a long silence.

Seeming to take her cue, Matt cooled it a little bit. “Nice to meet you.” He flopped down into a chair on the opposite side of the living room.

“Have you ever met a city Were before?” she decided to ask him.

He shook his head. “Nope. Your family is the first.”

“Why’d you leave the Valley, anyway? S’gotta be better than this shithole.”

“It was getting way too crowded down there. And like, _everyone’s_ some kinda related, so it was starting to get pretty weird with, uh…”

Emily lifted a hand to stop him. “I get where you’re going with that.”

“Yeah.” He chuckled a little. “So up here’ll be a nice change of scenery, I think.”

“Depends on what kind of scenery you’re looking for.”

They exchanged a brief look. Matt smiled a tiny bit. Emily rolled her eyes.

“I guess wolfboys are just like human boys after all.”

He seemed to perk up at the mention of humans. “There are a lot of humans around here, right?”

“Yeah. Aside from a few other types of creatures it’s all humans in these parts.”

“What other types of creatures?”

“Well, my best friend is a succubus. And I go to school with a girl who I’m pretty fucking sure is a witch, but she’s weird so I don’t talk to her.”

“You go to school?”

Emily raised an eyebrow. “You don’t?”

He shook his head again. “We have, like, a community teacher…sort of. She’s an Alpha, and on weekdays she kind of just gathers up the kids and teenagers and…teaches us stuff. Hunting techniques, random practical life advice, basically whatever we want to know.”

Emily’s other eyebrow rose to match the first. “Can you, like, read and write?”

“Yeah. She taught us all that stuff.”

“Matt?” A woman called to him from the kitchen. “Can you come here for a minute?”

“Ah, I’ll be right back.” Matt hopped up out of the armchair. As he walked away Emily stole a glance at him. She wasn’t desperate or anything, but he was cute. And he smelled nice. Like a dog that had just gone for a run through a forest. Which was apparently attractive to her weird ass.

Their conversation was cut short that night, but Emily had a sneaking suspicion it would not be their last interaction. As it turned out, she was right.

* * *

 

He’d invited her to go for a run with him during the first night of the next full moon. Apparently that was a common thing for young Weres to do together. Emily was hesitant – she always felt self-conscious of her lycan form, especially since Mike’s less-than-enthusiastic reaction to it. But when he showed up that night, his teeth already lengthened and his muscular arms already with a layer of soft, downy fur, Emily reconsidered.

“Hi.” Emily’s voice was beginning to take on a growling undertone. The Change was not far behind.

“Hi.” Matt’s voice matched hers in its slight distortion.

She smiled a little. “So you really want to do this, huh?”

“You said you’ve never been on a pack run before.” He grinned. “Can’t have that.”

She invited him inside. Matt immediately began sniffing her house and everything in it. He paused in front of Emily, having leaned in to sniff her without thinking. With a small smile she pushed him away. Then she led him to her room, where she usually underwent the Change away from her parents’ prying eyes.

Speaking of her parents, they were already asleep for the night. They’d gotten pretty good at controlling their wolven sides over the years, and now preferred simply to sleep off the transformation. Emily, being young, was still hot-blooded as hell and needed to expend all her excess wolven energy before she could even think of sleeping on full moon nights. Her parents couldn’t keep up with her if they tried.

Matt tried not to look around her room too much, but she caught him taking a few sniffs of the area near her bed. On a whim Emily leaned over and playfully sniffed at him as well. He perked up a bit. He seemed about to say something, but a sudden shooting pain through Emily’s body, and her subsequent shout, cut him off.

“You okay?” He reached for her uncertainly. She nodded.

“I’m fine. It’s just…starting, I think.”

She’d changed into some comfortable clothes, but she knew eventually she’d have to either take them off or shred her way out of them. After she felt another ripple of pain course through her she decided to push Matt out of her room so she could strip out of the clothing.

As soon as she undressed her body responded accordingly to the new growth room. Her limbs sprouted thick black hair, and her muscles swelled. On the other side of the door she could hear Matt’s growing claws scratching at the floor. She growled under her breath as her face contorted and stretched into a muzzle. On all fours she whined a little, squeezing her eyes shut while her ears shifted to the top of her head and her fingers melded into paws. A scruffy little tail sprouted at the bottom of her low back.

When the Change fulfilled its hold on her she was a much larger and more terrifying beast. Her kind’s true form.

She lifted her newly-formed muzzle and took in the scents of the world around her. Immediately she was assailed with the scent of…something she’d never smelled before, but instinctively knew what it was. She rose up on her footpaws and stalked over to the door. Upon opening it the scent floored her even more strongly – Matt, in his wolven form, was apparently the source.

In her Were form she was about seven feet tall. His Were form must have been a full foot taller than hers. His fur was black like her own, but of a slightly less intense shade. His muzzle was huge and full of massive fangs, but he was hardly intimidating. His tail was wagging and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth. He looked more ready to go for a walk than to go kill anything.

Emily tried not to be self-conscious of her nakedness around him. Luckily her fur covered most of her…nether bits, but her stupid weird canine nipples were still kind of visible. Matt didn’t seem to be leering at her, though.

He stunk of healthy, virile young male. She probably secreted some kind of pheromones too, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t judge him for it. _Stupid…furry…fuck._ Why had she even agreed to this. It was dumb, and it was practically kind of like a _date_ , and she didn’t want to go on a date with this wolf she barely knew. Even if his scent _was_ appealing.

They sized each other up for a moment or two. Even being a werewolf herself, Em had never been turned on by those weird internet pictures people drew of ‘sexy wolves’ or whatever. But Matt looked…really good. Or maybe she was just desperate. How long had it been since anyone had paid her any sort of attention like this?

…A long damn time if she could recall.

Emily hesitated for a moment. Then she bounded past him and out of the house.

Matt followed close at her heels, his tail still wagging. This was a game to both of them.

Emily lifted her head as she ran, tasting the night air. She let her tongue slip from her mouth and take in all the scents and tastes of the night. She zigged and zagged to keep Matt on his toes. He was hot on her trail the entire time, occasionally letting out a yip of excitement.

She had learned from experience to stick to the shadows during full moon nights. Apparently Matt had not. Emily had to stop and beckon for him to return to her when he strayed too close to the street at one point. He followed, but his tilted head told her he didn’t understand what he had done wrong. She had no words to explain, of course. Thankfully she didn’t up needing them – shortly after he disappeared back into the shadows with her a group of humans wandered down the sidewalk, talking and laughing.

Emily laid a paw on his shoulder, hoping he got her point. He lowered his ears in dismay.

 _It must have been amazing to live somewhere where you never had to hide,_ she thought. She found herself wondering if he missed the Valley. She’d have to ask him once they changed back.

She knew of a woodsy area nearby that rarely attracted any humans at night. Falling back to all fours, she nodded in front of them and made a low, gruff noise in her throat. Matt nodded, seemingly ready to follow wherever she led. Then they took off together.

* * *

 

In the deepest, darkest part of the forest Emily watched Matt swipe playfully at the fish in the tiny stream that cut the woods. At first she just casually observed him from a distance. Then she moved a little closer and lay down idly, her chin on her paws as she stared down into the water. Eventually she looked up at him.

She’d never had someone her own age to just lounge about in wolven form with. Jess occasionally accompanied her on runs, but it usually ended up as her riding Emily like an ill-tempered and poorly-trained horse through the woods all night.

Em dipped a paw in the stream. Feeling mischievous, she flicked her wet paw at him. The cold droplets that landed on his fur drew his attention to her. Not sure how to follow up, Emily shrugged as best she could and pretended to be watching something across the stream. Matt made a strange vocalization. It almost sounded like a laugh.

Then he scooped a fish out of the stream and tossed it in Emily’s direction. She sprung up and caught it in her mouth. She spat it back into the water as quickly as she’d caught it, but when she looked up from the stream Matt was already tossing another one at her. She caught that one, too. Her tail began to wag involuntarily. _Damn it, what am I, some kind of…well okay, I guess I technically_ _ **am**_ _some kind of dog._ Was that a good enough excuse to get excited over a glorified game of fetch? She hoped so, because her tail was swishing furiously back and forth at the prospect of a game.

Matt couldn’t seem to get any more fish out of the tiny stream. Emily tried her paw at fishing for some as well. No luck. So instead she bit down on a small, low tree branch and tore it off with her powerful jaws. Whipping around, she flung it at Matt. He scrambled to catch it. It ended up hitting him in the face instead.

Emily might have apologized in human form, but in Were form all she could do was snicker and make a rude gesture at him. He chomped down on the branch and lobbed it back at Emily. She wasn’t able to catch it, either. It bopped her in the muzzle and then fell to the grass. Matt did his weird laugh thing again.

 _Oh, okay. You want to play like that?_ Emily grabbed hold of a small, thin-trunked full tree. She wrapped her arms around it and pulled until its roots began to lose their hold in the dirt.

Matt watched her with his head tilted. One ear flicked in confusion.

With a growl Emily yanked the tree clean out of the ground. She draped it over her shoulders, holding it up with both palms. Then she turned to Matt.

Matt scrambled as an entire fucking tree flew at him. It crashed down on top of him, momentarily obscuring him in leaves and branches. Emily waited. Her tail ceased its wagging.

A second later the tree was hoisted up in the air again. With some degree of shock Emily realized Matt had his teeth sunken firmly into it, and was holding it above his head using only his mouth.

Em’s tail resumed its wagging. _Wow, he’s good!_

When finally he spat the tree out and let it fall to the ground, Emily applauded him with her front paws. He took a bow.

Emily wasn’t sure how they could up the ante after that. Matt seemed out of ideas as well, because he moved on to exploring more of the forest. This time Emily was the one who pursued him. They occasionally picked up interesting things and showed them to each other.

At one point Matt froze and pointed at something. Emily paused beside him, and looked down where we was pointing.

It was a rabbit. And it was frozen with fear at the sight of them.

Emily looked to Matt. She wasn’t hungry, so that was her way of conferring the potential prey to him.

Instead of pouncing on the rabbit, Matt slowly reached for a nearby bush. With his claws he shredded off a limb with some berries on it and set it cautiously between the two of them and the rabbit.

After a few minutes of standing still, the rabbit gradually started to creep forward. Its nose twitched as it investigated the berries. It looked up at Emily and Matt, its ears still pricked. They did not move. Very cautiously the rabbit began to feed on the berries.

Suddenly something dove out of the bushes. It grabbed the rabbit by the throat and dragged it, squealing, into the bushes.

The two Weres exchanged a glance. _Fucking opossums,_ Emily growled to herself.

“Ahh, no!”

They froze at the sound of a human voice nearby. Matt silently stepped in front of Emily. Emily rolled her eyes.

“Put that back!”

Emily tipped her muzzle upward and sniffed the air. She could smell human, but also something else. Something with a little tinge of spiciness to it.

A few seconds later the opossum reappeared with the rabbit still clenched in its jaws. It dropped the smaller animal back where it had snatched it up, then strutted off, flicking its tail seemingly in annoyance.

“Good girl,” the human voice said.

Matt crept forward a bit. The big dummy still wasn’t very accustomed to humans. Emily had to stop him with a paw and shake her head. She wished she could tell him there was something strange about the smell of this particular human.

Suddenly the bushes near them parted. “Now this kind of leaf can only be found on – holy crap!”

A small, red-headed girl stopped dead in her tracks and stared at them with terrified eyes. The opossum trailed at her feet. She was holding a wicker basket full of various woodsy things – flowers, berries, leaves and such – and an ancient-looking book called _The Complete Book of Spells, Curses, and Magical Recipes._

Emily’s first reaction, of course, was recognition. _I knew it! I knew she was a witch._ The girl was Ashley from her school. Emily had always held suspicions about her, but had never been able to prove them right until just then.

Of course, Ashley didn’t recognize Emily. She took a shaky step backward. Her body was trembling all over. “Oh my God…I…”

Her opossum leaped between Ashley and Matt and Emily and snarled at the Weres. Ashley quickly picked it up and quieted it.

Matt was looking to Emily for what to do next. He had next to no experience with non-werewolf creatures, so Emily guessed she was being put in charge of the situation.

So of course Emily took advantage of her position by rising up to her full height and scaring the piss out of Ashley.

“What are you??” Ashley clutched her opossum in her arms. “Werewolves?”

Matt, apparently not realizing that Emily was just messing around, took up an offensive stance and bared his massive teeth at Ashley.

“N-no, I’m not a threat!” Ashley reached slowly into her basket. Matt and Emily watched with flattened ears and narrowed eyes.

Ashley cautiously withdrew something from the basket. She opened her fingers to reveal a handful of berries. Still moving ever-so-slowly, she offered them to Matt. Matt sniffed at them, clearly still apprehensive of the witch.

“Elderberries,” she said, her voice still shaking a little. “I picked some extras…do you want some?”

Again Matt looked to Emily. Emily sauntered in front of him and took a deep whiff of the scent of the berries. They seemed all right. In her human form Emily might have been more hesitant, but her wolven form was constantly hungry and would accept any bit of energy to keep roaming a little longer.

She couldn’t exactly pick up the berries with her paws, so she pushed her muzzle into the witch’s hands and wolfed down a bunch of them. _Ugh!_ They were bitter as hell. She stuck her tongue out in disgust.

Matt watched her uncertainly. _He can have the rest._ Emily assumed her more natural quadrupedal stance and walked away a few paces, giving Matt the hint that she was finished.

Matt devoured all the rest of the berries without hesitation. Emily waited. A few seconds into his chewing he gagged and grimaced.

“Sorry…they’re kinda bitter…” Ashley didn’t sound very sorry. “That’s all I had on me.”

Emily scowled. She considered lunging at Ashley and scaring her again as retribution, but she didn’t have the energy to bother. In fact she didn’t really have the energy to do anything. Even standing on all fours felt like a monumental effort. She decided to lie down on the soft grass instead.

Moments later Matt practically keeled over. He caught himself just in time to avoid smashing his face into the dirt, but as soon as he was on the grass his eyes closed and he curled up like a big dog.

Emily’s attention snapped to Ashley, who was watching Matt with an unreadable expression. Suddenly it all clicked in Emily’s foggy wolf brain. _That bitch! She drugged us!_

With all of her willpower Emily forced her body to stand up. She was most of the way up when Ashley approached her. The witch reached for her. Emily gnashed her teeth, but her reflexes were off and she missed her hand by a mile. Ashley gingerly petted Emily on the head. The gesture should have enraged Emily – nobody _petted_ Emily Davis – but instead it produced a weirdly calming sensation in her. Her eyes began to drift shut as she lay back down on the forest floor. Ashley continued to stroke her fur until Emily’s mind went blank with magic-induced sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Ughhh._

Emily had to pry her eyes open when next she awoke – they still felt so goddamn heavy. She turned over in…bed…

_This isn’t my bed._

She yelped at the sight of Matt beside her in the mysterious bed. They were both back in their human forms, covered by a thin, ancient-looking blanket. Emily lifted the blanket and realized with a flush of her face that they were both buck naked underneath it.

_What happened last night? Why didn’t we make it back to our houses to change back?_

She sat up with a groan. This was not her house. It wasn’t Matt’s house either, from what she’d seen of it. It was decorated with all sorts of weird old art and had piles of dusty books stacked haphazardly in every corner. It was a small room, not a master bedroom or anything.

She eyed a pile of clothes folded neatly on a nearby chair. Slipping out of bed as quietly as she could, she pawed through them – there was one outfit of women’s clothes, and one of men’s clothes. The women’s clothes would probably be a decent fit for her, if a little short, though they were ugly as sin. The men’s clothes looked like they’d been lifted from a middle-aged white dad’s closet. Emily couldn’t help but giggle at the thought of Matt wearing khaki shorts and a polo shirt as she reluctantly dressed herself in the black sweatshirt and torn jeans that had presumably been left for her.

She hated how cute he looked when he was asleep. Honestly, she probably wouldn’t have been so opposed to dating him had the idea not initially come from her parents. Her contrarian nature ran deep, as did her general teen difficulty. She would never want to do something her parents wanted her to do.

An ornate wooden door separated them from the rest of the mysterious house. Emily tried the doorknob. It was locked…from the inside. She’d never seen a door in a house that could lock people _in._

It made her more than a little panicky, especially considering she had no memory of most of the night before.

She attempted to shoulder the door open, to no avail. It held fast, feeling more like steel than wood.

After tiring herself out trying to bust them out of the strange room, Emily eventually decided to rouse Matt and recruit his assistance in escaping.

“Hey.” She laid a hand on one of his bare shoulders and shook him gently. He barely stirred. “Come on, get up. I need your help getting us out of here.”

He mumbled something incoherent. His eyes remained closed.

Emily shook him harder. “Ugh, wake up you doofus!”

Matt’s eyes opened slightly.

“Oh thank God. Come on, I need your muscles for a minute.”

His eyes were still glazed over. “Oh…um…nnn…” His eyes fell shut again, and his body went limp.

_Man, he is seriously out. Almost like he was…_ A memory struck her. Drugged. They’d been drugged! By a witch! By…that girl in her class. Ashley _was_ a witch, and she’d knocked them both out with enchanted elderberries!

Emily’s guard immediately went up. That probably had something to do with where they were at the moment.

“Oh come _on_ you big dummy! Wake the hell up!” She hesitated as an idea came to her. “…I swear to God, you better actually be asleep.”

Emily looked around, on the off chance someone was watching. Then, leaning in close to Matt, she licked his face.

His eyelids fluttered.

Emily continued to lick his face, slobbering all over him in the process. Finally his eyes opened again. One of his big hands drifted to his face, where he touched his shiny, wet cheek. “…Huh?”

“Oh my God get up get up get up!” Emily drew back to shake him again.

He sat up and rubbed his head. “Um, hey. What happened…?”

“We got knocked out by a witch.” Emily climbed off the bed and retrieved the clothes that had presumably been left for him. “Here, put some clothes on.”

Matt was clearly still a little dazed. “Were you licking my face?”

Emily’s cheeks flushed a bit. “I tried other ways to wake you up first.”

He wiped his face with the back of his hand, but he was wearing a tiny smile. “I don’t mind.” He reached for the clothes she’d brought over to him. “Wow, these are, uh…”

“Middle-aged white dad?”

He chuckled. “Yeah.”

“Just put them on for now. You can change once we’re out of here.”

His muscular form could barely cram into the clothes. They were skin-tight on him. Emily doubled over with laughter as he pulled at them.

They made an attempt to get the door open together. Even with Matt’s strength the door didn’t even budge. It didn’t even _rattle._

“I wonder if there’s some magic BS keeping this thing shut.”

Matt knocked on the door. “Hello?” he called. “Anyone out there?”

“Shh!” Emily slapped him on the arm. “We don’t know who or what’s out there. Don’t draw them to us.”

A moment later the door opened, startling them both. They found themselves face-to-face with Ashley, the witch from last night.

Emily immediately leapt for her. Ashley screamed and jumped back. Before Em could sink her teeth into the witch she felt two strong arms grab her around the waist and pull her back. She whipped her head around to glare incredulously at Matt. He simply shook his head and gave her a sympathetic yet firm look. She merely scowled in response.

“E-Emily?” Ashley’s use of her name pricked Emily’s ears up. _Oh yeah. She knows me in this form._

“Listen _Ash_ , I don’t know what you thought you were doing last night, or why you _locked us in your fucking house–”_

“I – I didn’t want to just leave you in the woods with a sleeping spell on you. Anything could have attacked you.”

“Why’d you knock us out in the first place then?!”

“You came at me! I didn’t know if you were gonna hurt me, I didn’t know!”

“Well, we’re getting out of here. Now.” Emily pushed the puny witch out of the way and stalked past her. Matt followed her, but she caught him flashing Ashley an apologetic look.

“Wait,” Ashley called after them. Emily hurried down the hall and pulled open what looked to be a front door. Sure enough it led to the outside.

She bounded out the door…and found herself back in the room they’d woken up in.

Ashley was watching them from the doorway, leveling them with an unamused stare.

Emily huffed. “How do we get out of here?” It hurt her pride to have to ask, but she wanted out. Immediately.

Ashley continued to glare at them. “Are you gonna attack me again?”

“She’s sorry,” Matt said for her. “So will you let us go?”

Ashley rolled her eyes. “I was never, like, holding you prisoner. I brought you here so you wouldn’t just be left in the woods. I had no idea who you were…” She eyed Emily purposefully.

“Ugh, okay, whatever, just let us go!”

“Okay, okay!” Ashley hurried to a nearby door. The doorknob glowed a soft green as she settled her hand on it. “Let’s maybe just forget this ever happened, and we’ll just–”

The moment she pulled open the door Ashley was engulfed in a tornado of black energy. A twisted scream escaped the vortex as it crackled with otherworldly energy, filling the room with a thick, pulsating black mist.

Unfortunately Emily was all too familiar with that dramatic entrance. She watched with passive interest as the energy arced into the air and came down to form into a solid shape. It took form as a teenage girl with blonde pigtails, slitted red eyes, a forked tongue, and dozens of needle-like teeth.

Behind her Ashley stood, white as a ghost. She murmured something unintelligible before collapsing to the floor, drained of her energy.

Jessica licked her fingers, as if just finishing a delicious meal. “Once again the day is saved, courtesy of _moi_.”

“Oh my God, did you kill her?” Matt stared down at Ashley, who was pale as a sheet and sprawled like a ragdoll on the floor.

Jess flicked her palm dismissively. “Nah, she’s fine.” Casting a glance down at Ashley, she frowned slightly. Then she gave Ashley a gentle kick with one foot. Ashley did not respond. “Oh, maybe she _is_ dead. Oops.”

“She was letting us go, you dumbass.” Emily scowled at her succubus best friend. Jessica shrugged and grinned sheepishly. “How did you find us anyway?”

“I smelled a werewolf in the woods, so I followed the scent. When I found this girl dragging you and some other wolf – who’s really cute, by the way – off, I decided to follow her.”

“What the hell took so long? That was the middle of the night. It’s freaking morning now.”

Jess examined her nails. “Yeah, I got pretty tired after all that walking to follow you. So I went home and went to sleep for a while. Then I came back.”

“You are the laziest ho on the planet.”

“I need my beauty sleep!”

Ashley groaned at their feet. Jess knelt down to her and opened her mouth. A stream of pink energy flowed from Ashley’s body into Jess’ mouth. Ashley fell limp once again.

“See?” Jess licked her lips. “She’s not dead.”

“Stop draining her life force, then.” Emily pushed her out of the house. Matt followed behind them.

“Um, shouldn’t we do something with her?” he asked as they were leaving. “Seems kind of wrong to just…leave her on the floor like this.”

“Ugh.” Emily stepped back inside long enough to grab the tiny witch under the arms. She dragged her over to a nearby chair covered in dirty-looking hoodies and jeans. With one swipe of her arm she knocked them all to the floor, then dumped Ashley unceremoniously into the chair.

“See you at school,” she said as she walked out and slammed the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> More will be posted when I feel like there's enough good stuff to add :P Thanks for reading!


End file.
